sonicpassionfandomcom-20200215-history
Venom Scritch
Venom Scritch /'venəm-ged/ Is the 4th generation of Scritch and former inheritee of the Scritch Legacy. History Venom Scritch first appeared in Sonic Passion No. 19, To laugh at Ourtue's lack of an Army to save his friend Scritch from Donald Trump. He then later offered Ourtue to join him so they can go save Scritch, but only if Ourtue was manly enuf. Ourtue proceeded to guzzle an entire jar of steriods to become a true patriot, earning the approval of Venom Scritch. Venom Scritch then went on to show Ourtue his comrades, consisting of Bob, Bob, Bob, Bob, Horny Bob, Bob, Bob, Hamulech Manuver Bob, Kaz, Revolver Ocelot, and his favorite; Quiet. Ourtue asks "y she your favorite", Venom Scritch replies with "R8 the curves", Ourtue gets momentarily upset with Venom Scritch's choice in Quiet's attire, but quickly changes his mind after Venom Scritch insists that he must r8 Quiet's curves, Ourtue then states that she's "fucking Cyoar". Venom Scritch reminds Ourtue that he now has an Army, and they are ready to find the Jail and Donald Trumpia, but Ourtue tells him to wait, for he must call the most intelligent man he knows to join their Crew. Venom Scritch passes time by honking his Soldier's genitals. After Ourtue broke Scritch out of prison, Venom Scritch introduces Scritch to the Outer "Haven", Scritch is impressed and refers to his newfound friends as the "best". Ourtue then remarks that Venom Scritch insulted him for not having an Army before then, which immediately changes Scritch's mind. Venom Scritch leads his army to Trump's Place, shouting Patriotic things like "Freedom" and "God Bless America!". Upon arrival at Donald Trumpia, Venom Scritch commands an airstrike on the building, blowing the roof clean off the Mansion and revealing Donald Trump himself. Donald Trump asks who returned the bombs he donated to Goodwill, and Venom Scritch immediately confirms that he was the one who did it. Donald Trump then states that Venom Scritch will never be able to defeat him with a "shitty ass tank", but Venom Scritch denies the use of the tank in the first place and states that he only brought it to "be flashy", and reveals his real secret weapon: Tommorow "Tom" Wolfjo. Donald Trump then reveals himself to be Dionald Trumpoooo, after catching Tommorow's Stand with his own. Venom Scritch then refers to Dionald as a "fuck'n weeb". Dionald and Tommorow test the accuracy of eachother's stands before they are cut off by Eron Man, who must defend his leader. Dionald proceeds to send out his army of Bots to attack the Comrades, and thus a fight commences. Later, Jesus of Suburbia finds a bomb that could be used against Dionald, and gives it to Venom Scritch. Venom Scritch attempts to throw the bomb at a pack of bots, but is not successful due to an undetermined reason. The Bomb explodes directly in front of Venom, killing him in the process. Hearing Scritch's grief over Venom's Death, Venom Scritch appears as a ghost from the afterlife to bestow upon Scritch the Scritch Legacy. Venom Scritch explains that the Legacy has been worn by all the great Scritches of their time, and now it is time for it to be worn by the new generation of Scritch. Venom Scritch then returns to the afterlive and bids farewell to a slightly confused, yet sad Scritch. Venom Scritch now resides in Inner Heaven, where all true Patriots go to die. Powers and Abilities Though Venom Scritch does not possess any Supernatural abilities or powers, he does have a variety of Unique Skills that aid him in his ventures. Skills # Venom Scritch is one of the only people in the Sonic Passion universe to know how to drive a tank, the others being Commander Bob, and possibly Big Boss. # Venom Scritch's horn has moved from various places on his forehead throughout the comic, this is a display of his excessive eyebrow muscle training. # With his good looks and charm, Venom Scritch can easily persuade people of any Race, Gender, Age, or Nationality to join his Outer Heaven. # Venom Scritch can momentarily grab somebody's genitals and honk them like a horn. List of appearances in Sonic Passion Venom Scritch has appeared in Sonic Passion 11 times, ranging from his debut to his death. * #19 Venom * #22 Comrades * #24 Who drew this shit? * #26 A new age of zeroes * #27 American idiot * #28 Yare Yare Daze * #34 The reveal!!! * #35 Boulevard Of broken memes * #42 Extraordinary babe * #43 Bomb * #44 Wake me up when september ends __INDEX__ Category:Passionate Heroes Category:Supporting Characters